


Blue Eyes, Golden Morning

by Kaitiedid



Series: One-Shots from Quarantine [2]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Short One Shot, These two are girlfriends and I will die on this hill, Very gay and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Good morning kisses are the best way to start the day.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Series: One-Shots from Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Blue Eyes, Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Round two, fight! Carole/Tuesday with the prompt "good morning kisses".

Carole wakes up before the alarm.  For the first time in a while, she has time to just lay there. To hold the love of her life in her arms. To watch the dust motes dance in the light. There’s something about mornings like this that she can’t put into words. It’s like when she first set her fingers on a keyboard, or the first time she laid eyes on her partner. Infinite possibilities, she thinks. That could be a lyric. She hums a little to herself, peeking down at Tuesday’s sleeping face to make sure she doesn’t wake. Her long lashes flutter as her dreams, but she doesn’t respond. She could spend all day just looking at her. The soft, early morning light filtering through the curtains is enough to catch the gold in her hair, giving her a halo. One of her ponytails has fallen across her cheek, catching on her slightly parted lips with every breath. Those pink, pouty lips that make her want to kiss her always. Gently she pushes it away, brushing a thumb against the freckles high on her cheek. 

Everything about Tuesday is soft and beautiful. She really should finish the song she’s been writing about her, but it’s so hard to put everything she’s feeling into a single song. Maybe a whole album. 

For a while, she closes her eyes, memorizing the weight and warmth of Tuesday, as if she hasn’t already done it a million times. It still doesn’t feel quite real, like one day she might wake up with only wisps of dreams to cling to. But this- holding her, feeling the soft puffs of air against her collarbone- this reminds her it’s real. An anchor holding her to- well, not Earth, but that’s harder to work into lyrics. 

Unfortunately, they do have to meet Gus soon. There’s five minutes until the alarm goes off, and she has to give up this safe haven. It was nice while it lasted. A good way to start what’s promising to be a long and busy day. 

At least she can make sure someone else’s day starts off on a good note. 

Craning her neck down, she presses a kiss to Tuesday’s forehead. Then again, brushing her bangs out of the way. 

“Tuesday,” she sings, scattering kisses across her cheeks. “Tues, you gotta wake up.”

Scrunching her nose, Tuesday turns to bury her face against Carole’s chest and gives a muffled protest. 

“I know,” she consoles, with a kiss to her head, “it’s terrible, but you have to.”

Suddenly, Tuesday pops up, squinting at the numbers on the alarm. She’s adorably rumpled. 

And evidently in one of her grumpier moods. 

“I still had five minutes,” she complains. 

“Yeah, and you could sleep, or,” she waggles her eyebrows in a way that always makes Tues laugh, “you could be kissing me.”

It takes her a moment, and then she laughs, laying back down. Carole takes her hand, staring into her eyes. Before, those songs about staring into your lover’s eyes had seemed so cliché. But she gets it now. 

“ _ Blue eyes _ ….  _ Baby's got blue eyes…. Like a clear blue sky, Watching over me _ .”

Tuesday’s lips curve up in a smile before she leans in to kiss her. “I think you had a good idea.” 

“Yeah?” They meet again, sharing soft, unhurried kisses. One melds into another, over and over again until she can’t tell where one ends and the next begins. It’s a pleasant, unending wave that she can drown in, and yet she feels like she’s floating. 

When the alarm goes off, Carole pulls away reluctantly. “Looks like our five minutes is up.” 

Tuesday wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her back with a smile. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Blue Eyes" by Elton John. Thank you for reading!


End file.
